The present invention relates to a reeling device for hoses and/or cables, whereby the reeling device comprises a non-rotatable member and a member rotatably mounted thereon which rotates during unrolling or reeling of the hose and/or cable, whereby a spring device is connected to the non-rotatable member and adapted to cooperate with the rotatable member such that the spring device a) is stretched when the rotatable member is rotated in an unrolling direction when the hose and/or cable is unwound or drawn out from the reeling device and b) after drawing out the hose and/or cable from the reeling device the rotatable member is rotated in a reeling direction for reeling or winding up the hose and/or cable on the reeling device, whereby a viscosity brake is provided to slow down the rotary speed of the rotatable member when said rotatable member is rotated in the reeling direction by the spring device and whereby the viscosity brake includes a stationary member, a movable member and a brake fluid therebetween.